My little journey
by PistachioGirl
Summary: After her father had disappeared on an expedition, she escaped her overbearing Aunt to begin her own pokemon journey with new friends and old enemies. Prolouge 2 is up!
1. Prolouge 1: Mairaie meets Nate

My Little Journey

By: DragonMist1: (This is done by my sister, its just going to be posted under my name cause she doesn't write much anymore, I was suprised when she sent this to me. _I'm Blink_)

Disclaimer: this will be the main disclaimer for the entire story, if I decide to keep going on with it; so, I don't own anything to do with pokemon, any pokemon, or pokemon characters that were not created by me, mainly Mairaie (my-ray), Nate, Ronald and Terri for the moment. If there are new characters later, I will ad a disclaimer for them as well in the chapters that they come up.

Prolouge I: When Mairaie meets Nate

_!-Its those special little moments that bring people together-!_

The shop was busy with the sounds of pokemon when he opened the door, hearing a little chime and a young woman in her early twenties walked up to the desk wearing a pink apron, a pink handkerchief was holding back her lavender hair as she peeked into the sunlight trying to see who was at the door, a Butterfree was sitting on her shoulder looking over at him.

"…Um…Hi!" He rubbed the back of his dark blue hair, causing parts of it to fall into his face, making him blow them out of his eyes.

"Hello." She said, clenching her hands together nervously. _He's kind of cute. I hope that he doesn't notice_. He grinned and looked around.

"What is this place?"

"This is my adoption agency for pokemon that want good homes." He watched as she fluttered about like her Butterfree from one area of the room to the other describing the different areas and pens that held the pokemon. "…and Nidorina and Nidoran just love to have little things like logs in order to burrow under them…" _She's really pretty; look at that hair, bouncing as she moved such a nice lavender color._ "…Magikarp, they like to have a lot of water and Pecha berries seem to be their favorite…" _Such pretty grey blue eyes…wait eyes!_ "Are you even listening to me?" He rubbed the back of his hair, nodding, "Yep, yeah I'm listening to you, Nidoking and Magcargo and…"

She stood their with her hands on her hips scowling at him. "You weren't listening were you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess I could forgive you."

"Really?"

"No."

"But why?" He whined.

"Because I don't feel like it, and I can't forgive someone that I don't even know their name."

"Nate."

"What?"

"I'm Nate Hunter, 'hunter extraordinaire' at your service." He said, bowing with a flourish. She blushed a little.

"I'm Mairaie Sora, owner of this adoption agency."

"You're the owner?"

"Yep."

"Wow. You must really love pokemon a lot to give them such a wonderful place to live." She blushed harder. "Well, I have a little help from my assistant Ronald." Nate suddenly looked a little colder. "Ronald?"

"Oh, yes, hey Ronald, can you come here for a minute, I have someone I want you to meet." She looked back over at Nate. "Ronald used to be a famous Pokemon watcher, but now, he just helps me to learn how take care of so many pokemon. His grandson is living with him too, cute little bugger."

"Grandson?" Nate seemed to perk up when he heard that answer, and then when he saw that she had caught him he looked a little sheepish. "How old is he?" "He'll be three in August, his name is Terri, and Chansey is looking after him right now with the rest of the baby pokemon. Do you want to see them; we just had a litter of vulpix that just finished hatching yesterday."

"I didn't come here to adopt anything, actually I brought someone that wanted to look for a good family." She blinked a couple of times trying to understand what he just said.

"Oh, who?"

"Her." He pulled out a pokeball and released the pokemon that was inside. A beautiful little Eevee sat there scratching her ear. She squealed. "Oh how Cute! Just look at her little ears, she's just the prettiest little thing." She reached down and scratched behind the ear that she had been scratching and the Eevee purred and leaned into her hand. "She is so sweet. Where did you find her?"

"I came across her as I was traveling. She didn't want to stay as a wild pokemon anymore and wanted to come with me, I had another pokemon, a Dustox that had been abandoned by their trainer that I was going to take to the nearest pokemon center, but I found your little shop and decided to bring them here. I'm glad I did." Suddenly an older gentleman came into the room from one of the side doors.

"There you are Mai, can I borrow your Butterfree, there is a little bit of a scuffle going on between a couple of Sneasel and a Seviper upstairs."

"Sure Ronald, Butterfree, go help him calm them down."

"Freeee!" He flew off into the room that Ronald had just left and Ronald followed him back inside.

"Sorry about that, sometimes they get a little rambunctious now and then." The Eevee kept rubbing herself on Mai's leg, purring a little.

"She really seems to like you."

"She does, doesn't she? I really like her too." She leaned down and gave her an Oran berry from one of the berry trees that were growing in pots at the edge of the room. The Eevee sat down, munching on it while sitting close to Mai. "Is it okay if I take a look at the Dustox that you found?"

"Oh, sure, I was going to ask you if you could find a place for it." He quickly fished out another pokeball with a blue dot on the top.

"We try to find all of our pokemon good homes, but sometimes that just doesn't happen, it's been harder lately to get people to come and look at our pokemon." She looked sad.

"Have you ever heard of Professor Oak?"

"I've heard a little about him, not much. Do you know him?"

"Yep, he gave me my first pokemon, Growlithe, who is now an Arcanine. Oak is a great professor, he really knows what he is talking about with pokemon! You should try calling him; he might know what to do, maybe he can advertise for you."

"Oh thank you!" She ran up and hugged him, then suddenly let go and backed away. "I'm sorry; I just go so caught up in…" She stopped when he hugged her.

"There, we're even, stop apologizing." She turned as red as a Tomato berry. And he grinned.

"Oh!" she jumped, realizing that she was still holding onto the pokeball. "We need to go and have a look at this little guy. Chansey! She said into a little walkie talkie that she had in her pocket. Could you come into the exam room 2 please?" She started walking down one of the hallways. "Follow me, you should be there too, it's your pokemon." They went into a smaller room, Chansey was already there prepping the examination room and Mairaie released the pokemon from the pokeball.

"Dustox dustox ox!" The Dustox flew around the room a couple of times then settled itself on the top of Nate's head, its dust causing him to sneeze.

"Dustox, could you come and sit on the table here please?" It softly flew over and landed on the table, waiting for instructions. "Thank you. Now let's have a look at you." She examined him, asking him to stretch his wings for her, and move each of his feet and his feelers. "Well, everything looks to be healthy; you just need to eat more. We'll get you set up with some Leppa berries here in a second; Ronald makes a great slushie out of those! Could you stay in here with him for a second while I get an area set up for him in the bug room?"

"Sure." And she quickly left the room as Chansey started tidying up. "There, see, it wasn't so bad buddy was it?" The Dustox shook its head no. "Ox! (No.)" "Now Eevee," The little Eevee looked up at him while finishing up on her Oran berry. "Its going to be your turn soon, you behave, not like when I gave you a bath the other day." The Eevee's eyes started to sparkle with mischief as it remembered that, he caught her mischievous look. "I don't want a reoccurrence of that anytime soon, there were too many Carvanha in that pool for you to be knocking me all the way out there, and I can still feel all of those teeth!" The Eevee was giggling as Mai came back into the room with a tray full of slushies and set them down on the counter.

"Hi everyone, I'm back! Here." She set down a slushie for Dustox, and another for Eevee, she gave one to Chansey too, then one to Nate and had one for herself. "They are always really good. I love slushies." Everyone was happily drinking their slushies. Once they were done, Mai collected all of the glasses and set them back on the tray.

"Okay Eevee, it's your turn, come on up here." The Eevee jumped up onto Nate's lap and then onto the exam table. "Alright, it might feel a little funny when I am examining you but don't worry, it's not something that will hurt." "Vee! (Okay!)" After the examination, she looked over at Nate.

"This Eevee is pregnant." "She's what?" "She is going to be laying a litter of eggs soon. I'm glad you brought her here in time, sometimes really small pokemon like Eevee can have a little trouble when they are laying eggs." She lifted Eevee up and gave her a hug. "Congratulations Eevee!" "Veee! (Thanks!)" She set her back down; Chansey came over and led Dustox off out the other door towards the bug room. "Okay, let's take her to one of the nesting rooms where the other expecting mothers are at, we have a couple of them." They walked back into the big room and then down another hall and into a room that had several little alcoves, a few that had some pokemon in them, one was quartered off from the rest of the room with a small set of gates that were about two feet high, there was a larger vulpix lying on a cushion in the back watching as five little vulpixs were toddling around the enclosure playing. A little toddler boy with red hair was in the enclosure as well, playing with the little kits.

"That must be Terry." "Yes, this is Terry, and this proud little mama is Ember, a vulpix that has been here for a while, her owner abandoned her when he found out that she was going to be having kits." "That's terrible!" "Isn't it?" She turned to the next alcove; a beautiful Persian sat there grooming herself in the sunlight from the window. "This is Felicity, Her owner had died and no one was left to take care of her, she should be giving birth in a few days, Tom, her mate should be coming back soon with the other kittens." "They have more?" "Yes, three little Meowths, some breeds of pokemon can have many litters in a single year, Persians may only have at the most two or three, but pokemon like Rattatta can have as many as six a year." "Wow." The next alcove was empty but the farthest back on that wall had a low lying pool and a ledge at the side, a Milotic with bright shining scales was laying in the pool with its head on the ledge panting slightly. "Oh dear, Melody, is it time?" The Milotic gave her a quick nod and then layed back down panting a little. "Nate, could you put Eevee over there in the empty alcove and then go and get Chansey for me?" As he left, she quickly ran over to the changing room and changed into her bathing suit and got into the pool with Milotic, calmly rubbing her head as another contraction began. Mai set up a warm blanket in a large shallow impression filled with warm water that was on the ledge to put the eggs in after they are laid. Just as Chansey was running back in with Nate, the first of the eggs was delivered and Mai set to quickly washing it off with the water and set it in the warm padded pool. Nate just sat over by Eevee watching as Mai and the Chansey worked to help Milotic deliver her children, soon eight beautiful little eggs with pink markings were lying in the warmed little pool, the mother nuzzling them softly crooning to them every once in a while with a little song.

"Wow, I have never seen anything so amazing."

Mai jumped when she heard Nate. "Oh, Nate, I didn't realize that you were still here." She blushed when she realized that she was standing in front of him in her bathing suit and quickly ran over to the changing room but she tripped on the edge of the alcove, Nate quickly dove and grabbed her before she could hit the floor, turning so that she would land on him instead, she was mesmerized by his green-blue eyes, lying on his chest while they both fought to catch their breath. This little moment was just the beginning of a beautiful future together.

Soon after, Nate left on his journey once more, determined to rescue more abandoned and abused pokemon, not just so that he could see Mairaie again of course.


	2. Prolouge1half:When Horomones Strike Back

**DragonMist1:** This wasn't originally going to be the next chapter, but I got soooo excited when I got my first review nearly right after I posted this story, so FallenSnowAngel3000, this one is for you. Sorry, no 'real' characters yet, just a little fun and thank you so much for your review, there will be 'real' characters later in the story...

Prologue 1.5: When Horomones Strike Back

_!-When choosing between an irrate pregnant woman and falling down a moutain, choose the mountain, you're going to end up there anyway.-!_

"Nate Hunter, if you so much as step outside that door you are going to be sleeping on the couch for the next two weeks!" Echoed down the stairs and into the pokemon agency. Eevee looked up at her mistress watching her as she waddled down the stairs gripping the railing with one hand as the other supported her enormous belly.

_This is not my day!_ A very nervous Nate froze and turned around to look up at his enraged wife, his enraged and very, very pregnant wife. _Oh no, not the hormones!_

"How dare you decide that you are going of on your journey again? No, it's not like I need you here to help me with the pokemon! No, its soooo easy to bend down and separate an irate Vulpix from a pissed off Pikachu, you just HAVE to leave don't you! Don't You!"

"Now hunny…" "Don't you 'now hunny' me, you got me into this mess and you damn well are going to get me out of it!" He waved his hands at her "Dear, think of the baby." She grumbled a bit and went to sit down, petting the Eevee, and watched as it went around the room picking up her kits by the scruff and carrying them back to their den. Terri was trying to run after her playing with their tails and followed Eevee back into the room and picked up an Eevee kit with red tips on its ears, petting it while sitting on a stool watching the two adults fight.

"Oh, good morning Terri." She said, smiling at him and she went and peeled a pecha berry and gave the pieces to him to eat, the Eevee kit sharing the pieces with him. "I'm sorry; did we wake you up sweetie?"

"No Auntie Mai, I was up helping Grandpa with the 'vees."

"You know his birthday is coming up soon, do you want to help me pick out a present for him." Terri nodded his little red head, playing with the Eevee's ears. "What do you think we should give him?" He held up the Eevee that he was petting so that she could see it. "Her." "You think we should give him an Eevee?" "Yep." "This one?" "Yep." "Well, you're going to have to ask her mother if it's okay." "Okay." He set down the red tipped Eevee and crawled over to the mama Eevee and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and he grinned. "She said it was Okay!" "Alright, now you have to keep this a secret, no telling!" "No telling…shhh!" He put up a finger to his mouth showing that he was going to be quiet, looking over at the little Eevee; it put its paw up to its mouth to say 'shhh' too.


	3. Prolouge 2:A day full of tears

**DragonMist1:** I must warn you readers that there is both life and death in this chapter, if you are not comfortable with these, then I would suggest that you do not read them.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pokemon or any of its affiliates only the characters mentioned before and Ame and Chloe.

Prologue II: A sad, sad day

It was a bright sunny morning, the Butterfree were sunning themselves in the green house watching the Oddish dig down in the dirt to escape the sun, the roselia and bellossom were dancing in the sunlight, the local bird pokemon were waking up and congregating around the bird bath catching up on the latest gossip and a little dark blue haired girl was fascinated by it all, she crawled deeper into the jungle with her mighty friend Bellsprout they shall save the day…

"Ame, Ame hunny, don't do this to daddy, daddy doesn't want to sleep on the couch for the rest of his break."

_The enemy._ She narrowed her eyes. Slowly she army crawled to the edge of the pavilion and dove under a Tangela when 'the enemy' passed by her, feeling the tickling of the vines, it helped her in her game to climb up into the branches of an Exeggutor, who was stomping its way through the misty jungle. Creeping up on the enemy, she peered down through the branches waiting just for the right moment to strike.

A red haired boy of eight came in through the other door; Nate spotted him and waved him over. "Terri, have you seen Ame, she wasn't in her bedroom when I went to wake her up this morning and I haven't found her yet." "No Uncle Nate, I haven't see her either, did you ask Eevee where she is?"

She watched as the enemy took Terri hostage, this was a grim change of plan. _Now what?_

Nate looked away from Terri. "No, not yet, I was hoping that I wouldn't have to." "Oh, is Auntie Mai moody again?" Nate glared down at Terri, shuttering at what his again pregnant wife would do to him if he had misplaced their daughter.

Oh no, the Hostage! _Time to execute plan 576…Now!_ "Bonzaii!" She jumped off of the Exeggutor and into the pool of water that Nate and Terri were standing next too, scaring the Goldeen and causing the Wingull to honk at her as they flew up startled from the water. "Take that evil doer, en garde!" She started splashing water at Nate while they looked down at her in confusion. "Release the Hostage! Get out of here Terri!" Terri rolled his eyes. _Here we go again._

"Ame." They all froze. Ame looked at the door.

"Uh oh" she whispered. "Um…Hi mommy…hehe…" she rubbed the back of her wet hair nervously. She watched as her mother got closer, guiding her bulging belly around the foliage. "…I love you?" Her mother looked down at her sternly.

"Ame, you made us very worried when you disappeared like that! I'm just glad that you are safe baby." She helped Ame out of the water and tried to dry her off with the edge of her apron. "Now Nate could you…"

?????BOOOOMMMM!!!!!!?????

A loud explosion echoed into the room causing the building to shudder at the impact. "Nate!"

"I'm on it dear! Arcanine, Houndoom, Absol, let's GO!" Nate ran off to try and find out what was going on, while Mairaie gathered up the children and ushered them upstairs, ordering them to hide in one of the rooms.

"You need to go and hide, I don't care where, just don't let them see you!" "Okay!" Terri and Ame ran into one of the rooms and locked the door, then hid in the closet with the newest batch of Eevees, hearing the sounds of battle below them.

"Terri…I'm scared!" She turned to her best friend, sobbing; he hugged her and rocked her like he did the little pokemon when they got scared. "I know, I'm scared too, what if something happens to Grandpa!" "Or to Mommy!" They sat there in the dark listening for any sounds from the outside as the Eevees whimpered in their basket.

Nate ran through the Agency, trying to see through the smoke, Mai's Vulpix dashed through beside him guiding him through the smoke as he listened for signs from his pokemon.

"Team Rocket!" Two grunts stood before him in the hallway trying to capture some of the pokemon. "You'll have to get through me first! Go Manetric!"

The electric dog pokemon appeared out of his pokeball and growled at the intruders. They threw out their pokeballs holding a Raticate and a Mightyena. "Manetric, Quick attack!" Manetric flew down the hallway and pounced on the Raticate, tossing it up in the air and tripping the Mightyena. Mightyena went in for a bite, but was shocked by Manetric's static and pulled away pawing at its face while Raticate was still confused and bit its tail. "Manetric, Thunder Strike out the back door!" Manetric powered up a Thunder Strike, pulling in the electric currents that were around him and aimed a blast, throwing pokemon and grunts out the back door and into the river behind the Agency.

"Thank you Manetric!" The electric pokemon nodded up at him and Nate returned it to its pokeball as Arcanine bounded up to him. Swinging a leg over Arcanine's back, Arcanine dashed over to where there was a set of Team Rocket Grunts who were attempting to capture the enraged pair of Persians.

"Persian, per Persian! (Hurry, they captured Vulpix!)". They threw out their pokemon, an Ekans and a Dustox. "Go Arcanine, Extreme speed!" The pokemon dashed through the room almost faster than they could tell knocking over the pokemon and the grunts. "Bite X2" Arcanine quickly bit both the Dustox and the Ekans causing them much damage, the Dustox was trying to retreat but its owner would not allow it, and Ekans did poison sting, which missed. "Arcanine, take down to finish it!" Arcanine slammed into the pokemon knocking them out while taking on a little damage to itself, shaking off the after effects, it growled menacingly at the Grunts and the Persians ran up from behind Nate and Arcanine running after the retreating Grunts scratching and biting at their legs.

"AAaahhhhhhhh" A faint scream could be heard through the smog. "The Children!" They ran toward the stairs hoping that they wouldn't be too late.

Mai ran as fast as she could toward the stairs, her children were in danger, furious, she clambered up the stairs, and gasped when she saw Eevee trying to face down a fully grown Arbok and a Mightyena.

The Persians took up the pursuit of the Grunts trying to get back their friend, but in retaliation the grunts hung a very wounded Vulpix over the edge of their chopper over the raging river "San! (NO!)" They tried to leap in after their friend as he dropped into the raging waters.

Eevee was getting very tired but she would NOT let these evil doers get to the children. She bit at the Mightyena again, weaking it some, but the Arbok pulled back and bit into her shoulder causing her to loose her grip as she cried out, the poison seeping into her body.

"Eevee!" Mai cried out as she reached the top of the stairs. "Go Altaria!" The large blue and white cloud bird pokemon came out. "Altaria, blow these bastards down the stairs." A great whirlwind started up as Altaria started humming; blowing back the Mightyena, but the Executive and Arbok stood their ground. Arbok wrapped itself around the Eevee, causing its coils to become tighter with each struggle. "NO! Eevee! Altaria, Wing attack that Arbok!" Altaria used wing attack on the Arbok slamming into it with her wing causing it to drop the Eevee as it and its master flew down the other set of stairs. "Quick Altaria, don't let them get away!" Altaria flew down after them as they hit the bottom stair and blew them out of the house. They stood up, and the Executive recalled the Arbok and called for a retreat.

Nate came running up the stairs only to see a very distraught Mai, kneeling on the floor by a very still Eevee. "No…it can't have…" He ran up and knelt down next to her. "Are the children?" She nodded her head and he sighed in relief. "But Eevee, we need to get her down to the pokemon center!" He stood up to pull Mai up.

"No Nate, its too late…I was too late." She broke down sobbing into his arms as Eevee's body began to cool between them. "She was so brave, so very very brave." "It will be okay dear." As he held her praying that everything will turn out alright.

The Persians nudged the wet Vulpix, Tom had been able to get to him in the raging waters and they worked together to pull him to shore, but he wasn't moving. "Per per Persian (Maybe we should get the masters.)" Felicity nodded and ran toward the Agency to get Nate or Mai.

Mai was softly sobbing now, hugging Eevee to her when Felicity ran up the stairs to them, anxious and upset.

"Felicity, what's wrong?" She shook her head and ran back down the stairs. "Nate, something's wrong. We need to follow her; there may be more Team Rocket people out there." He nodded and they made their way down the stairs and out of the Agency, following the Persian to the river.

"Oh no." She looked over at Vulpix. Nate knelt down. "He's still alive, I'm going to run him over to the Pokemon center, take care of the others." She nodded, worried, and as she watched Nate run down the road toward the Pokemon Center, a group of Officer Jenny's were finally arriving with Ronald in tow.

"Ma'am are you alright?"

"No, does it look alright? We were just attacked by Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket! Jenny!"

"Yes Jenny?"

"Get the Growlithe teams going; we need to track those miscreants down."

"Yes Ma'am!" The Jenny's began running around the building trying to check and see if everything was alright.

Visibly shaken, Mairaie walked back into the house and up the stairs to check on the children. The door was still locked and she knocked on it. "Terri, its Mai, please unlock the door." "Auntie Mai?" "Mama?" "Yes sweetie, please let me in." They unlocked the door and she was enveloped in a pair of grasping hugs from the scared children. "Are you guys alright?" "Yes Mama, Terri was very brave." He nodded.

"Well, I'm very proud of you, you deserve something special after we get this all cleaned up." He grinned and grabbed Ame's hand to pull her down the hall with him when she froze. "Mama, why is Eevee laying so still." "Oh hunny, Eevee was protecting you from the evil people, even though she wasn't strong enough, she's in heaven now, where they can play all day up in the clouds." "So she died?" Asked Terri. "Yes dear." "Won't she be lonely up there?" Asked Ame. "No, there are many pokemon up there to keep her company." "Okay." "Why don't we go downstairs and I'll get you guys a glass of moo moo milk, don't forget to bring the baby Eevee's." Terri grabbed the basket of Eevees and met them in the kitchen as Mai was pouring them glasses and put some milk into a bowl for the kits.

!-!-!-!-!-

Mai was waiting in the waiting room of the Pokemon center while Ronald was watching over the children and pokemon as the repairs were being made. Vulpix had been in critical condition for a long time and he was getting worse. _Nurse Joy looks so sad._

She gave her a small smile, hoping to cheer her up, but it caused Joy to start to tear up as she came and sat down next to her. "I'm sorry, but your vulpix has just passed away." "Oh no, why both of them?"

"I'm so so sorry, I…I tried everything I could do for him…hic…it was just too much…hic…maybe another Nurse Joy could have…have done better than me…" Mai enveloped the sobbing nurse in a warm hug, trying to calm her down. "There, there, I'm sure that you did everything you could, and I'm sure that Vulpix knew that you were trying your best, sometimes these kind of things happen." She held her a little while longer until she had stopped crying. "This was the first time that you lost someone isn't it."

Joy sniffed. "Yes." "Dry up your tears dear, there are more lives that depend on you now, just know that sometimes, its just time to let them go." Joy smiled. "Thank you."

-!-!-!-!-!

It was a sad afternoon for the Hunter household, "Dearly departed, we gather here today to honor the memory of two very brave and special pokemon, Eevee and Vulpix, partners of Mairaie Hunter. These two pokemon were dedicated and loyal; brave and true; true pokemon who should be held in the highest of honors. We will miss them greatly…

Ame did not know why they were burying Eevee and Vulpix, they were supposed to be up in the clouds playing, not here playing in the dirt. She looked over at Terri standing next to his grandpa while watching the preacher man. She was confused, maybe Daddy would know.

"Daddy, why are they burying Eevee and Vulpix?" "They are just sleeping sweetie." "So when are they going to wake up?" "They can't wake up." "So why are they playing in the dirt?"

Mai walked over to help her husband. "Ame, baby, you know how flowers turn brown and die during the winter so that new flowers can grow in the spring?" Ame nodded. "Well, its kind of like that with Eevee and Vulpix, their bodies are like those flowers, that is why we are burying them, but their spirits are like the spring flowers, they are growing and playing up in the clouds." "Up in heaven?" "Yes, up in heaven." "Okay, thank you mommy." Ame ran over to Terri to stand by him.

Nate whispered in Mai's ear. "Thank you mommy…why do you always have to be the good guy."

"Because I'm special."

He stuck out his tongue at her and she caught it playfully with her fingers as he tried to pull back "Eleph Guh uvf ma tunh!" She giggled a little and let go, he glared at her playfully and they turned back to the service.

!-!-!-!-!

Mai held something behind her back as Terri and Ame were brimming with curiosity. Nate was standing over to the side looking smug as the children tried to peek around her to see what she was hiding.

"I promised you something special for being so brave when we were attacked, come here Terri and hold out your hands. Careful." She put a small blue and white pokemon egg into his outstretched hands, his eyes were very large and Ame was brimming with energy beside him. "What is it?" Terri asked.

"Now Terry, this here is a very special egg, it has a pokemon in it that is just for you, and will be your best friend. You need to take extra special care of it so that when it hatches it will be healthy and happy. Sometimes if people don't take care of their eggs, they will turn into bad pokemon or they won't hatch. So do your best!"

"I will I promise!"

!-!-!-!-!

Mommy's been at the doctors for a long time because the baby is coming. "Grandpa Ronald?"

"Yes Ame?" "Can we go see mommy?" "Sure, come on Terri, we'll lock up the house." They walked down the road toward the clinic. Nate was sitting nervously outside one of the doors wringing his hands as he heard shouts from the inside of the room, he stood up and started to pace when Ame and Terri ran in with Ronald behind them.

"Ronald? I thought you were going to stay at the house?" "Now I wouldn't miss the entrance of another Hunter into the world for almost anything." Nate smiled at the older man as he came up and patted his shoulder. "Calm down Nate, she will be alright." "I know, I'm just worried, what if something goes wrong, what if something happens to the baby? With all the stress that has been going on the last week, I wouldn't want something else to happen."

He gasped when he felt little arms wrap around him. "Daddy, it will be okay." He patted her head, rubbing her hair slightly as she pulled away and ran off to play with Terri. "She looks so much like her mother." "More like her father to me." "My coloring yes, but she has her face, and her cute little nose…Ronald, why is it taking so long." Ronald chuckled. "Things like this take a long time. You have to be patient, the wait is worth it." "I know."

Suddenly they heard a baby cry from the other room. "The baby, we have a baby!" Nate was jumping up and down and ran for the door when he was met with the doctor carrying a small bundle with lavender hair sticking out. "Mr. Hunter?" "Doc, how is she?" "Please follow me." Nate and the doctor disappeared into the room while Ronald held onto the new baby and tried to distract the children with some stories and jokes.

"Doc?"

"Things didn't go so well at the end of it. The girl was just pushing too hard and it got to a point where she got too tired, we tried to get the baby out as fast as we could, but…"

"The baby, is it alright?"

"Yes, you have a daughter."

"But Mai…"

"Your wife is dying."

"No." He sank down to the ground, when the doctor reached for him; he ducked under his arm and ran into the room where Mai was lying.

Mai looked up at him wearily. "Nate, love." "Mai." He sank down next to her holding onto her hand as he looked into her beautiful grey blue eyes. "Did you see her, isn't she such a beautiful baby?" "Yes she is."

A tear leaked down his cheek and she reached up and wiped it away.

"Mai…" "Nate, I know that I don't have very long, the doctor didn't need to tell me that." He nodded. "I love you, I've always loved you from the moment you walked into my life."

"I love you too, now and forever." She gasped from the pain and paused for a second. "Please, take care of Ame and Chloe for me. I love them so much." "Always." Her eyes went a little out of focus.

"Mai?" "Eevee is waiting over there for me Nate." "No, please Mai, don't leave me!" "I love you." She reached up and kissed his hand. He leaned down and captured her lips, his tears soaking both of their faces. "Don't cry…Nate…We'll see…each other again." He couldn't speak as her grey blue eyes slowly closed, a peaceful smile on her face, he could almost see her walking into the light with an Eevee at her side.

!-!-!-!-!

"Mommy's not sleeping is she." "No hunny, she's not, she's up in heaven." "So she can play with Eevee and Vulpix?" "Yes, so she can play with Eevee and Vulpix."

"Do we have to take Chloe home with us?" "Yes you little bug, we have to take Chloe with us, and don't you want to be a big sister?" "Yes!" Nate laughed a little at that. "Then you need to have a little sister to look after." "Okay. Come on, I can't be a big sister if we stand around here all day!" He shook his head at the determined little five year old, not knowing what was in store for them in the future.


End file.
